Lantern
For the item from ''The Minish Cap, see Flame Lantern.'' The Lantern, also known as the Lamp, is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This item typically serves the purpose of illuminating dark areas and lighting unlit Torches at the expense of steady consumption of its energy source until it is completely depleted, whereby the lantern ceases to work. In games where the lantern is not featured, Candles, Fire Arrows, Din's Fire, the Fire Rod, or Ember Seeds replace its use. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Lamp is potentially the first item Link can receive. It can be found inside a chest inside his house. However, should he fail to collect the Lamp from the chest in his house, it can be found inside Hyrule Castle in a few different locations. After her rescue from captivity, Princess Zelda does not allow Link to enter the Secret Passage without having a lamp. The lamp is powered by the Magic Meter when used in the overworld, though it automatically lights up in dark areas without the use of magic. While useless for attacking, the Lamp is invaluable when it comes to lighting torches as it barely uses magic if only one flame is used. Unlike its previous version, the fire produced by the Lamp from the GBA remake of A Link to the Past can actually be used to, quite rapidly, attack with. It also can be used to burn single patches of grass or bushes, it hits enemies twice normally, but doesn't burn them like the Fire Rod does. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Moblins carry lanterns as one of their weapons. Once engaged into battle with Link, Moblins throw their lantern towards him, which can catch him on fire. Also,on the first visit to the Forsaken Fortress, Moblins will throw the lantern at you and put you in the jail cell. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Lanterns can be found on various Item Podiums. They are primarily used to shed light on dark surroundings, making navigation much easier. Lanterns can also be used to light torches and burn bushes and tree stumps. Force Gems will appear after the bushes and tree stumps are burnt. They are the only items in the game that cannot be upgraded to Level 2 by a Great Fairy. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Lantern is given to Link by Coro as a gift to Link when they first meet. Coro thinks if he gives customers a free lantern, they would always come back for more oil. This Lantern is fueled by Lantern Oil, which can be purchased or found in certain areas. The lantern is vital for perception in dark passageways, burning cobwebs, blocking entrances, igniting torches to open doors, or to summon chests. The lantern is also used to disperse fog. It can also be used to keep the Poison Mites in Arbiter's Grounds from jumping on to Link. If Link lights the Lantern in the Bomb Shop, Barnes will turn on the sprinklers to douse the flames. See also * Blue Candle * Candle * Flame Lantern * Red Candle es:Candíl Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items